Starting a New life
by MsButterflyx
Summary: After Ian's arrest in 2004. Emily sets out to start a new life in San Francisco with her children. But after 7 years Ian escape prison and finds her. Will they have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

16 June 2004

Emily Pov

It's been a week since Ian's arrest, I know in my heart he must of figured it out by now that I betrayed him. The only thing, well two things he doesn't know is that I really do love him and that I'm four weeks pregnant with his child. At the moment I'm sitting in this hotel room in France waiting for Louise and Declan to return from their trip to the park. Louise now knows who I really am she was told by Interpol when she was taken into be questioned about her employer, Ian Doyle. Later that day she came to see me with Declan telling me how she got my hotel information from Tsia, who believed that I needed to see a friendly face. Louise told me about how she planned to go back to Ireland and be with her family. The real shocker was when she told me she wanted me to take Declan, when I questioned her why. "Why me you've just found out that I have been lying to you and that I'm the reason Ian is in prison."

She replied with "because you are his mother in every sense of the word you are, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him with such adoration. As for Ian, I know what kind of man my employer is it was only a matter of time."

Then she sat forward on her chair like she was going to tell me the secrets of the world and in a way in my eyes she did. "And we both know that deep down even though you are trying to hide it you love him and you can't stop yourself, it's one of the reasons why you are keeping your baby."

Once those words left her lips my hand automatically caressed my stomach, I said in a faint and almost shaky voice "how did you know?"

"Sweetie, I have seen my sisters, countless other family members as well as Declan biological mother go through pregnancy." She put her hand over mine on my stomach and looked me straight in the eyes like she thought I was going to miss what she was about to say. "I know the signs."

I remembered just looking down at my still flat belly while our hands were covering my belly as a way to protect my baby, not my baby, ours mine and Ian's. I was knocked out of reliving the memory when I heard footsteps outside the door of the hotel room. Then all a sudden Declan came running in and when he spotted me sitting on one of the chairs he ran right towards me wrapping his arms around me as I did the same to him. I looked up to see Louise smiling at the sight of us. I then picked up Declan to place him on my lap so we could all talk together about what to do next.

During in the conversation Louise asked Declan who he wants his mommy to be, he straight away turned around to look at me and said "Lauren...I know my daddy wants that too." My heart clenched at the mention of Ian. I told Declan that I want to be his mommy too but there are some really important things we need to talk about before that happens.

I told him "your daddy has had to go away for a very long time, but you need to know that he didn't want to but it's something he had to do, he had no choice."

Declan was confused but settled a little so I could tell him the rest of the things he needed to know this included telling him Louise was going back to Ireland but that we will stay in contact with her, but that didn't stop his eyes for taking a look of sadness. But being brought up by Dole made him able to listen to the rest of the things I needed to tell him. I told him how we would be moving but before we got their we would be stopping off at lots of different place, what I didn't tell him is this was so it would be harder for someone to track us down. I also told him that we would have to change our last names and that I would also have to change my first name. Once I told him it was a bit like having a secret identity he started to smile and then he started to giggle when I started to tickle him.

After that Louise said she would stay with us until I got my forge IDs for me and Declan. Hopefully it would only be a week until me and Declan was on a plane out of France.

* * *

Over in a North Korean prison, sat Ian Doyle.

Ian Pov

All he could think about was Declan and Lauren or should he say Emily. The prison guards decide to taught him about the women he loves by telling him who she really was. He already started suspecting that when she was taken away from him in that black sedan. A part of him hated her for taking away his chance to be a father to Declan, but part of him loves her. The logical side of him says she's a traitor and that she's a damn good actress. But his heart says that her eyes don't lie and the way she looked at him so many times with so much love, tells him that she does really love him. He slaps his hands against his forehead knowing if he wants to get out of here that he needs to stop thinking about her it's clouding up his head and that he needs to hate her, so it will motivate him to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years, 7 months, 1 week and 1 day Later...

Monday 17th January 2011 11:36pm, San Francisco

Emily was sitting in her home study trying to catch up with some marking while the kids were sleeping, but she got distracted by a photograph. The photograph was situated on her desk it was of her, Declan and the twins. She never thought once that her life would turn out like this. In under ten years of meeting Ian Doyle, and now look at her she's a College teacher, and a mother to three wonderful kids. She was so distracted that she almost missed her mobile ringing, when she picked it up she saw that is was Louise. She pressed answer and said through the receiver "Hello Louise, I haven't heard from you for the past two months, are you ok."

Louise answered in a small voice almost like there was something important she needed to tell me, and was worried how I would react and she had every right to be for what she said "Ian's back."

All a sudden Emily felt like her world had suddenly frozen, she couldn't make sense of her feelings. She felt like her blood had just turned cold with fear, yet she felt a flutter in her stomach. She finally found her voice and asked Louise "am I in danger?"

When Louise replied to her she didn't expect her to say "he's coming to find you it won't be long before he does. He listed some of the places you flew to before you arrived in San Francisco. In my honest opinion I don't think you are in danger he's angry, but he loves you."

Emily wasn't so sure. She also wasn't sure if when he arrived she will be able to calm him down, before his anger gets the better of him. "What did you tell him about why you don't have Declan."

"He already knew about me not having him. He of course asked me why I gave Declan to you, I gave him the same answer I gave you when you asked why. He doesn't know about the twins."

Well that was something, but then again when her and Declan got to California she was still pregnant so there was no way he would know anyway. She just couldn't help being paranoid. After that Louise changed the topic to distract her from Ian. She asked Emily how the kids were doing, this helped take Emily's mind off of Ian. Emily went on to say about how much Declan is enjoying his first year at middle school. She goes on to say how him and his new friends now cycle to school together, when it is not raining. She then went on to tell Louise about his growing interest in music. "Am trying to think what I can tell you. Oh, you know that Declan been playing the piano since he was 8 years old. Well he is now taking guitar lessons."

"That's great."

"It is he's really getting into music. He's still playing baseball, actually the coach said something really great about his pitching."

"Oh aye, what's that my dear."

"He said that Declan has the fastest fastball for his age group, it's 67mph."

Louise said "well that shouldn't surprise you he's been playing since he was 5, also when they started measuring the speed of his fastball, when he was 9 they did tell you it was 50 something, right?"

"Yes 55mph. Oh that reminds be Sammy is on the same Tee-ball team, Declan was on before he went onto Little League."

"That's great Emily."

"Yeah it's amazing I kind of saw it coming, with how much fun he has playing with Declan."

"I think anyone who knows him saw it coming."

Emily gave it little chuckle, finding it so easy to relax when talking about the kids. Louise knocked her out of her thought, when she asked Emily what else was new with the twins.

Emily replied "well I have already told you about Sammy joining the Tee-ball team. Him and Shayla are still both going to their music for children group. They of course enjoy it because there around music a lot with Declan always practising the piano and now he's learning the guitar as well. So the twins are always listening to him and watching what he does as he plays the musical instruments. That reminds me twins are already asking if they can have lessons Samuel wants to play the piano, and Shayla wants to play the Harp."

"That's great. Do you know when they are going to start."

"Well I have already talked to Declan music teacher, he said that he doesn't personally teach anyone under 8. He did say that he knows someone who does teach young children and gave me her number. But I don't know about letting Shayla have private music lesson."

"Oh, whys that dear."

"Well she's already taking ballet classes and also she only started horse riding lessons just last year. I know if it will be too much."

"Ok, just let her try if you believe it's getting to much for her just tell her to decide what she would be ok with leaving until a later date."

"Thanks for the advice, I don't know what I do without you Louise."

Louise thought about how Emily knows that she's a fighter, yet she always doubts herself when it comes to the kids. "You would survive. Now tell me anything more going on with the twins or you."

"Well of course you know the twins are now in kindergarten. Their teacher had such great things to say about how advance they are. Which of course doesn't surprise me Declan always trying to teach them things and we are always trying to play fun educational games with them, or games that have some educational purpose."

"That's great, Dear. How are you?"

"Am good, but at the moment am really busy with marking the students work. That's actually what I was doing before you called me. Well I guess now I should probably start heading to bed."

"Oh sorry dear I completely forgot about the time difference. I just knew that you needed to know about Ian."

Emily's body suddenly started to stiffen. When she replied to Louise she made sure she did it in a calm voice, so Louise wouldn't know. "Yes, thank you for telling me. I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight Louise."

"Goodnight Dear."

Emily decided to just go straight to bed and worry about Ian in the morning. First she checked on the kids making sure they were ok. She went back down the hall to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and slipped under the covers. She fell asleep within 10 minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

* * *

As Emily was getting ready for bed. Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean Ian was in a private jet heading to San Diageo. Ian was thinking about what happened after he escaped from prison his first priority was Declan, when he found out Louise left for Ireland alone, he knew straight away who has Declan. As he started looking through flights dossier that left Paris after his arrest and around the same time Louse left. Two names jumped out at him Emilia and Declan O'Sullivan, it almost felt like Emily wasn't even trying to hide from him. He knows that the CIA and Interpol would never of flagged them names because they didn't know about Declan being his son. After that he tried to track down where they were going using their fake names. When he realised they were going all over Europe that's when he knew for certain that it was Emily and Declan, and Emily was making sure the CIA and Interpol couldn't' find him. While he was trying to track down their final location he decide to go to Louise and ask her why she gave Declan to Emily.

Ian was now sitting on the couch in the private jet thinking about what Louise told him when he asked why Emily. "Why did you let Emily take Declan?"

Louise replied "because I asked her if she wanted to take him."

This shocked Ian "why? Tell me why Emily?"

"Am going to tell you the exact same thing I told Emily when she asked me why her."

Louise paused then she spoke the same words she spoke years before to Emily. "You are his mother in every sense of the word you are, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him with such adoration."

Ian couldn't get them words out his head because he knew they were true. Emily was to him the mother of his child. After he accepted it he asked himself a whole lot of questions. Can I really kill the mother of son? Can I kill the women that I love? Would I be able to raise him without her? Is their chance we could have a happy ending? These question clouded his brain all way through the flight to San Diego. A plane to San Diego was the last plane Emily and Declan took now he needed to find out where they drove to after whether it was out of the state or to some other city or town in California.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday 18th January 2011 5:25am, San Francisco

Emily woke up to her alarm clock she turned it off straight away so it wouldn't disturb the kids. She went into her en suit and got straight into the shower. After showering and changing she sat down at her white French Chateau style dressing table. While doing her hair, she started thinking back to the fact that she fall asleep so peacefully. She couldn't understand why she wasn't haunted by nightmares. She starts to wonder if maybe she actually wants him to find them and she asks herself is that the reason I'm not scared. She then thinks of her psychology degree and that it isn't doing her any good because she can't even figure out her own feelings. She decides then and there that the reason why she fall asleep so easily was because she was tired, but her heart keep saying it's because you love him and you are happy that you get to see him again, she ignores that and continues on with her morning routine. After finishing her makeup, it's already 5:58 so she goes and wakes up the kids starting with Declan then Sammy and finally she wakes up Shayla. She tells them all that she is going down stairs to start on their breakfast and tells them not to forget their charts.

Emily came up with the chart idea to help their morning routine. Basically if they check off all the things on the charts they get points towards their allowance. The things they have to check off are:

Make Bed

Get Dressed

Put Pyjamas and hangers away

Eat breakfast

Take vitamins

Clear Breakfast Dish

Brush teeth

Hair

Make sure backpack ready

Make sure Lunch box is ready

Make sure homework is put in backpack

Make sure you have any library book you need for the day

Get coat/jacket ready

Put shoes you are going to wear near the door

Emily hears the kids running down the stairs 15 minutes after she woke them up. All three come in dressed and ready for breakfast. They come and sit down at the table located in the kitchen. Emily starts to talk to them about what they have going on today at school while they all dig into their blueberry pancakes apart from Shayla she has raspberry pancakes. Declan talks about how today he's looking forward to media studies and French class. Emily asks Declan "Oh yea, why is that?"

"Mum, today is going to be so cool in media studies we are going to finally start creating our own newspaper and we are going to base it on school and local events. And in French class we are going to watch this funny French film and write a review about it, in French."

"That sounds amazing, sweetie."

The twins were smiling excitedly for their brother. Declan then went on to ask them what they were doing today. They just both shrug their shoulders and said "I don't Know."

Then they both started talking over each other. "Maybe painting."

"Colouring"

"Reading"

"Hide and seek"

Then Shayla said "we have dance class tomorrow."

Emily smiled at that knowing how much Shayla loved to dance then she remembered, that she needed to tell Shayla something about her ballet classes. "Shayla sweetie, Miss Roberts called ballet class is cancelled this week."

Shayla was absolutely crushed and replied with a quite "why?"

Emily straight away brought her hand to Shayla hand and said "oh sweetie she's just not feeling very well it only this week, I promise."

"Ok as long as you promise."

"I do I promise you." Emily turned around and looked at the empty plates and said "now come on lets clean up these dishes so we can all go and clean our teeth."

Sammy said "mum don't forget our vitamins."

They all took their vitamins. Then they went to do the dishes together Declan washed them, the twins dried them, Emily re dried them if they needed and then put them in the cupboards. They all then went off to clean their teeth. Then Declan helps his brother with his hair while Emily puts Shayla hair into a side bun. After all three children made sure their backpack were ready, with the twins still being young Emily re checked their backpack. While Declan passes the twins their lunchbox's. By the time the kids are finish with their charts it's still only 7:15, so they are then allowed off to watch TV. At 7:40 Emily tells the twin to get their jacket and shoes on, she looks at the weather forecast decide whether it's safe for Declan to cycle to school. The weather forecast shows that it's greatly improved from yesterday. She gives Declan the ok, so he texts his mates and tells them that he's cycling today. As Emily about to go to the garage she tells Declan "don't forget to wear your gloves, it's meant to be a bit chilly today, also I will text you at 20 to 8 to make sure you are setting off to school." She walks off to the garage then quickly turns around and says "don't forget to lock the door."

Declan replies "I know mum I have cycled to school before. No need to worry."

"Sweetie am your mum it's my job to worry, you will find that it every mothers job descriptions."

Declan just smiles as his mum steps into the garage.

Emily gets in the car, and ask the twins about if they have their backpacks and lunchboxes. Once she gets a yes from both she drives out the garage and starts driving towards the twins preschool that's about a 6 minute drive away. After she puts on the radio her and the twins are all singing away happily. As she parks the car she gets out with the kids and takes them into school, the twins head straight into class because it's going to start in 3 minutes. She gives them both a hug and kiss before they head into class she walks back to the car checks the floor of the backseat to make sure the kids didn't drop anything out of their bags. Then she gets into the car and heads off to work. 24 minutes later she is parking her car in the Golden Gate University parking lot after being stuck in traffic. Because she was 10 minutes later than usual, she decides to head straight to her classroom to set up. When she arrives at her classroom, she checks the time and she see's that she only has 10 minutes until she needs to text Declan to make sure he sets off to school. So she starts to set up for her Forensic Psychology class and before she has a chance to text Declan he texts her at 8:38 saying "Mum am setting off now x" With that sorted she decides to continue setting up for her 9 o'clock class.

* * *

Same day 8:55am, San Diego

Just as Emily is letting her students into the classroom to take their seats. Ian is setting off back to the airport after only being in San Diego for just under an hour. The reason why is because his contact has found the location of Emilia and Declan O'Sullivan. As Ian was driven back to the airport he looked at the piece of paper with the address of the house Emily and Declan are living in 3927 Clay Street, Presidio Heights, San Francisco. All he could think about was getting to the address and all he knew was flying was the quickest way to get there. He couldn't think about what was going to happen when he got their because he honestly didn't know. He hates Emily for what she's done but he loves her to. At the moment he was still feeling a lot of anger towards Emily.


End file.
